The Super Hero Squad Show (Season 3; Version 2)
When Apocalypse from ancient egypt, seeks the Infinity Pool, he decides to go through it by becoming more powerful. But it's up to the Super Hero Squad, with a new member, Spider-Man in an attempt to stop Apocalypse, with the help of a new Super Hero Squad. Opening Quote: "With The Power Of the Infinity Pool, I Apocalypse will rule this Universe under my control!" Characters The Super Hero Squad *Falcon (voiced by Alimi Ballard) **Redwing (voiced by Steve Blum) *Hulk (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Iron Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Reptil (voiced by Anthony Del Rio) *Silver Surfer (voiced by Mikey Kelly) - Returns to the team after season two *Spider-Man (voiced by﻿ Quinton Flynn) *Thor (voiced by Dave Boat) *Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) *H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by Tara Strong) Super Hero Squad of North: *Captain America (voiced by Tom Kenny) - leader *Colossus (voiced by Tim Russ) *Daredevil (voiced by Brian Bloom) *Deadpool (voiced by John Kassir) *Elektra (voiced by Gabrelle Carteris) *Wonder Man (voiced by Dave B. Mtichell) *Moon Knight (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Magik (voiced by Tara Strong) *Namor (voiced by Joe J. Thomas) *Scarlet Witch (voiced by Tara Strong) *Shadowcat (voiced by Kim Mai Guest) **Lockheed (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) *Vision (voiced by Peter Jessop) Allies: *Cable (voiced by Brian Bloom) *Ms. Marvel (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Namorita (voiced by Jodi Benson) *Iceman (voiced by Shawn Ashmore) *Firestar (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Hawkeye (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) *Mockingbird (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *War Machine (voiced by LeVar Burton) *Mayor of Super Hero City (voiced by Stan Lee) *Quicksilver (voiced by Scott Menville) *Spider Woman (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Invisible Woman (voiced by Tara Strong) (become Namor's wife in the form of a mermaid) *She Hulk (voiced by Katee Sackhoff) Replacing the Invisble Woman in the Fantastic 4 *Human Torch (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Storm (voiced by Cree Summer) *Black Panther (voiced by Taye Diggs) *Mr. Fantastic (voiced by James Marsters) *Cyclops (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Tigra (voiced by Tara Strong) *Songbird (voiced by Julie Morrison) *Nova (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Odin (voiced by Jess Hernell) *Nick Fury (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Black Cat (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Emma Frost (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Professer Xavier (voiced by Richard McGonagle) *Magneto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Villains *Apocalypse (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - the main antagonist *Dr. Doom (voiced by Charlie Adler) *MODOK (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Abombination (voiced by Steve Blum) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Loki (voiced by Ted Biaselli) *Enchantress (voiced by Grey DeLisle) (member of the Masters of Evil) **Executioner (voiced by Travis Willingham) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Baron Zemo (voiced by John DiMaggio) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Leader (voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Chemistro (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Venom (voiced by Quinton Flynn) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Sabretooth (voiced by Charlie Adler) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Mr. Sinister (voiced by Clancy Brown) (Leader of the Masters of Evil) *Taskmaster (voiced by Wade Williams) *Iron Monger (voiced by Earl Boen) *Red Skull (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Omega Red (voiced by Mark Hamill) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Attuma (voiced by Gregg Berger) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Tiger Shark (voiced by Beau Weaver) (member of the Masters of Evil) *Ringmaster (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Juggernaut (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Grim Reaper (voiced by John DiMaggio) Episode list Category:Disney shows Category:Action